The present invention relates to a measuring arrangement or system for determining the end of the coking process for a coke oven, wherein the filling gases formed during the coking process in the oven chambers are removed through risers.
It is well known that the coal filled into oven chambers of coke ovens is coked under the effect of heat. The gases formed in this connection in the oven chambers are led off for the purpose of further processing. After the coking process is completed, the coal is ejected as coke from the oven chambers. Then the oven chambers are ready for a new fill. The course of the coking process is a function of the intensity with which the oven chambers are fired. After the completion of the coking process, the oven may be switched off.
It is of decisive importance to know the time at which the coking process is completed, so that the firing of the oven chambers or the coal subjected to coking is performed for a time which is neither too long nor too short.